Her Deepest Secret
by ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia
Summary: "Maybe she did go a little overboard, but there was a reason for that. A reason that Aria, herself, only knew. She knew that if that secret ever got out into the open, her life would change. For better or worse, was what she did not know." Sparia AU. What would have happened if Aria ran into Toby before he and Spencer started dating?Might become a multi chapters fic in the future.


**So here is another story that I came up with the other day. It's AU and it's about what could have happened if Aria had ran into Toby before he and Spencer had started dating. There is a chance where I will turn this into a multi chapter story but that would be in the future. For now, it's staying as a one shot. Read! I hope you guys like it and PLEASE review! :)**

* * *

Aria Montgomery was walking into the Brew for her daily doze of coffee when she spotted a certain boy that Spencer Hastings had been gushing about the day before. Toby Cavanaugh, was the name that Spencer had mentioned. She could still hear her best friend's voice as she happily talked about how excited she was for her date. She could still see her beautiful smile and part of her felt quite jealous because that smile had not been directed at her. After Aria had ordered her coffee, she decided to go and give Mr. Cavanaugh "the Best Friend Speech."

"Hey, are you Toby Cavanaugh?" she asked. "Yes, I am," he replied. "And you would be?" "Oh, I'm Aria Montgomery. You have a date tonight with my best friend, Spencer Hastings," she smiled. "Oh, hi," he said as he offered a smile. "Since I've stumbled upon you at the brew on the day of your date, don't you think it's appropriate for me to give you the _you better not hurt my best friend speech?_" she winked. He laughed, "You don't have to worry about Spencer, Aria. I won't hurt her. I actually think that I might really like her. I've been meaning to ask her out for a while now." Upon hearing this, Aria's smile faded and her expression darkened. "You think you might really like her, huh? Well, you better be sure not to hurt her then. Because, no one hurts my best friend. Not on my watch, alright?" She looked him dead in the eyes and spoke clearly, "If I find out that you may have hurt her or made her cry or did anything she didn't want you to do, I _will_ hurt you. I may be tiny but I sure am big. If you end up breaking her heart, I _will_ make you wish you were _dead_." Aria was surprised at what she had just said. She did not know that she had it in her to be violent.

The sincerity in Aria's eyes made Toby believe that Aria might actually be capable of hurting him. Aria watched as Toby got so unconfortable that he had quickly excused himself and ran away. Aria then smiled to herself. No one is good enough for Spencer. I might have dodged a bullet for her with that guy, she thought.

Later that day, as Aria was looking over her homework for the night, her phone lit up. "Hey," she answered. All she was able to hear on the other line were sniffles. "Spence, Spencer what's wrong? What happened?" she asked worriedly. Spencer rarely called her crying and if she did, it meant that something serious had happened. "Aria, he-he stood me up," Spencer croaked on the other line. "I'm on my way," was all that Aria had to say before she quickly got up and left her room.

As she was turning on the ignition to her car, all she was thinking about was how big of a jerk Toby was. Did he not know that Aria, as Spencer's best friend, was required to give him that speech? Aria never thought that he would get so freaked out to the point where he would actually stand Spencer up.

If she thought about it, maybe she did go a little overboard, but there was a reason for that. A reason that Aria, herself, only knew. She knew that if that secret ever got out into the open, her life would change. For better or worse, was what she did not know.

A little over ten minutes later, Aria found herself on the front step of the Hastings house. She rang the doorbell and as expected, no one came to open the door. Aria searched her purse for the key that Spencer gave her and unlocked the door.

As she stepped into the house, Aria noticed that it was strangely quiet and dark. She decided that Spencer must be hiding out in her room. She climbed up the stairs and turned left then slowly opened Spencer's door and let herself in.

Aria's eyes browsed the room for Spencer and found her laying on her bed. "Hey," she whispered. "Hey," Spencer mumbled back. Aria took that as an invitation to go and sit with her on the bed.

"So, he stood you up, huh?" she asked. Spencer shakily nodded her head. As Aria got a good look at Spencer, she realized that her eyes were red and puffy. "Awe, babe. Come here," she said as she took Spencer into an embrace.

Spencer found herself sobbing onto Aria's shoulder as she mumbled incoherent words about why she did not understand why Toby stood her up. Aria tried to comfort her to the best of her ability. She caressed her hair and rubbed her back while also whispering comforting words.

About fifteen minutes have passed when Spencer had calmed down enough to be able to sit up. Aria wiped every single tear that had fallen down Spencer's face with her thumb then took her hands into her own.

"Spence, I am so sorry that Toby had stood you up. I am sorry that he hurt you, even after I had specifically told him not to because I am your best friend and I do hate seeing you get hurt. If he didn't appreciate how much of an amazing woman you are then guess what? That is his loss, Spencer. It is not your loss nor is it your fault. Guys will come and go but best friends are here to hold you anytime you need them to. Forget about him, Spence. No one is worth your tears. Absolutely no one. I hate to see so much pain in your eyes. It's okay. Just forget about him. Trust me, there are plenty of other guys who would love to love you and appreciate you. Do not lose hope over just one guy."

There was so much sincerity in Aria's voice that it made Spencer tear up again. "I really love you, Ar. Thank you for being here for me, time after time," she said as she gave Aria's hands a squeeze. "Anytime, Spence. Anytime," she said as she kissed Spencer's forehead. "And I love you too," she whispered. God knows how much I do, she thought.


End file.
